


New Art

by Fallenstar92



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Florist Sam Wilson, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Steve, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Tony Stark/James Rhodes, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Strangers to Friends, Tattoo Artist Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Not_enough_furytony13 said: "Can you please write a Sam/steve fanfic where Steve is a tattoo artist (he owns a tattoo shop where Bucky, tony, And Maria work) and is big and has tattoos all over and is really intimidating (but really a big softie) and Sam is a florist that owns 'Sam's Sunflowers' (where Natasha, Clint, Wanda and Rhodey work) and they meet when Sam wants to get a tattoo in memory of his dead ex boyfriend/best friend Riley and they start out as really good friends and then turn into something more when they figure out they have both been pining for each other. Can u also put in little snippets like Steve getting teased for all his pining for Sam by Bucky, Steve getting jealous of Bucky because Bucky and Sam are also really close and maybe a really cute scene where Steve proposes? Thank you in advance!!❤️❤️"





	New Art

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hard time writing Bucky because I really just despise his character-nothing against Sebastian Stan, because he is a very talented actor, but Bucky is my least favorite Marvel Character in the comics and movies-so I changed that part to Tony. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Steve had done it; he'd opened his own Tattoo shop. "New Art" was his baby, and he was damn proud of it's quick success. "Hey, how can I help you?" Maria-his piercer and clerk-asked as a customer entered the shop.

"I have an appointment for a consultation?" The man stated as more of a question than anything. "Sam Wilson?"

"I'll go tell Tony you're here." Maria said, scurrying off to let Tony-the only artist here who could match Steve in skill-know his appointment was here. "Hey, Tony! Cute guy here to see you!"

"I'm married!" Tony called without looking up from his sketchbook. "Any if you tell Rhodey there's some "cute guy" here to see me I'll kick your asses!"

"Your appointment, asswipe." Maria rolled her eyes before ushering Sam back.

"Oh, hey, Sam! Got your design started, over here." Tony called out, waving Sam over. Steve stood off to the side, completely captivated by the gorgeous man walking over to his best friend.

"Damn, Tony." The beautiful man-Sam, Tony had called him-said, looking at Tony's design. "This is perfect."

"Glad you like it." Tony said with a smirk. "Rhodey told me I wasn't allowed to fuck up your first tattoo. Oh, Steve, this is Sam Wilson. Sam, this is our fearless leader, Steve Rogers." Sam turned, but seemed taken aback for a completely different reason than Steve had been. Steve knew he looked intimidating; he was well over six feet tall, muscular to the point it may be overkill, and both arms, hands, and his chest-at least what was exposed by his tank top-were covered in tattoos. He saw his tattoos as works of art, but he knew some people thought he went overboard. He loved them, but he understood some people found them intimidating.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Wilson." Steve said, flashing that bright, innocent smile only he could pull off, despite being every corny movie's depiction of a "bad boy"; the only vehicle he owned was a motorcycle, he was covered in tattoos, fucked random guys on the regular, smoked, and cursed like a sailor. "You own the flower shop up the street, right? "Sam's Sunflowers?""

"That's me." Sam said, much calmer, now. "How'd you know? Sam's a pretty common name."

"Rhodey knows you, Rhodey works there. Figured it was a safe bet. You're arrangements are beautiful; I've ordered a few to use as inspiration for floral tattoo designs." Steve informed the handsome man with the charmingly imperfect smile. "Usually give them to the people, afterwards."

"Some of my arrangements are immortalized on people's skin. Nice to know they're gettin' a longer life." Sam said with a soft laugh.

"Hey, Tony! You ready for me to print out your stencil?" Bucky-their "tech guy"-asked, entering the studio.

"Sure am." Tony handed the design over to Bucky. "Do me a favor and save the design? Be nice to have a basic outline if someone ever wants something similar." Bucky nodded, dashing off to the office.

"So how'd you meet Tony?" Sam asked Steve, obviously no longer intimidated by his presence.

"Same way I met Buck; we grew up in the same building. Tony's the Rocket to my Groot." Steve said, winking in a faux flirtatious manner.

"Just jealous that I'm the smart one, Groot." Tony said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You fuckin' love me, Rocket." Steve said in the same tone. "Anyway, Tony set up our whole operating system, built my first gun, and let me practice on him."

"You let me do my first one on you, Groot." Tony said. "Has Groot on his back from it."

"You have the word "Groot" tattooed on your back?" Sam laughed.

"Nope." Steve said, turning around and lifting his shirt to reveal the detailed humanoid tree, covered in sprawling vines with a daisy growing out of the palm of his hand. "Everyone always thought I was the only artist, but Tony's shit is fuckin' gorgeous, right?"

"Glad he's doin' mine. That was really the first tattoo you ever did?" Sam asked, completely amazed by the beautiful tattoo on the equally attractive blond.

"Yep. Took hours to get it done." Tony replied proudly. "Did the rose on Rhodey's forearm, too."

"He always said some "artistic genius" did that." Sam said. "Never said it was his husband."

"We weren't married when I did it; just really good friends." Tony rolled up his sleeve, showing off the Raccoon in a prison jumpsuit working on a colorful, detailed circuit board on his forearm. "Steve did this; it was his second one. I cheated, because I wasn't working freehand. But this? Did it all outta his head." He rolled up his other sleeve, revealing a simple sparrow silhouette on his wrist. "That was his first."

"Those are beautiful." Sam said, staring in wonderment.

"Here ya go, Tony." Bucky said, passing Tony the clear, transfer paper.

 

Steve and Sam talked the whole time Tony did his tattoo, and formed a pretty good friendship over the next several weeks. "Just ask him out, already!" Tony groaned as he cleaned his station after he did a quick walk in.

"Fuck off, Tony." Steve shot with no venom. "He just got a tattoo of his dead ex-boyfriend's name."

"Riley died a few days before Rhodey and I got married, Groot." Tony informed Steve.

"He's been dead for three years?" Steve asked.

"Yes! Now ask him the fuck out before I blow my brains out because I have to keep listening to you wax poetic about Sam!" Tony snapped.

 

"He's a good guy, Sam." James Rhodes told his friend-and boss-as they set up an arrangement of roses.

"Cute, too." Natasha Romonov added from the counter as she added up several receipts.

"Hi, I'm Clint. You're boyfriend?" Clint teased. "But yeah, Steve's a good guy. He was the one who ordered that violet and white rose arrangement for Tony and Rhodey's anniversary last year."

"That was him? That's been on our website for a year!" Sam exclaimed. "Favorite arrangement we've ever done."

"He said Violets matched Rhodey and White Roses matched Tony, and they looked good together, 'cause Tony and Rhodey are a perfect match." Natasha gushed. "It was fuckin' cute."

"Yeah." Sam agreed, trying not to blush.

 

"You know my boyfriend better than I do." Steve whined several months later. He and Sam were doing well, but Steve was-admittedly-jealous that Tony knew more about him than Steve.

"Because I've known him for six years." Tony pointed out. "And stop bein' a whiney little bitch. If you wanna know something, ask Sam."

"How the fuck is it fair that you know him so much better, Rocket? He's my boyfriend!" Steve yelled, causing Maria and Bucky to stop what they were doing to watch their boss.

"Chill the fuck out. What do you wanna know, Groot?" Tony asked calmly.

"What's his favorite flower?" Steve asked shyly.

"Orchids." Rhodey said, walking into the studio. "And leave yellin' at Tony to me." He teased, leaning over to kiss his husband. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself, handsome." Tony said, smiling up at his husband.

"You two are disgustingly fuckin' cute." Steve sneered, though he secretly loved how happy James made his best friend. He wanted what they had with Sam.

 

"Steve? You home yet, babe?" Sam called as he entered the apartment they shared over Steve's shop. He looked around, seeing candles burning everywhere and pale purple orchids in a vase on the kitchen table. He slowly walked over, finding a beautiful drawing of a compass with a ribbon wrapped around it that read "you helped me find direction in a life without it."

"Do you like it?" Steve asked from behind Sam.

"It's beautiful." Sam whispered. "You drew this for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, darlin'." Steve replied softly, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist from behind. "You gave me direction."

"So did you." Sam Agreed, kissing Steve's cheek. "What's all of this for?" Steve turned Sam around so he was facing him.

"I love you, Sam Wilson, and I knew the moment I met you I was gonna spend the rest of my life loving you." Sam took a sharp breath, hoping Steve was going where he thought he was. "I wanna wake up to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night. I wanna argue over whether or not my bike is safe and have you take care of me when I'm sick. I wanna have your six, and I want you to have mine." Steve dropped to one knee, opening a box he'd hidden under the table to reveal a silver band with an intricate vine design. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Sam whispered, pulling his Fiancé to his feet and kissing him with every ounce of love he felt for the blond. He never thought he'd find love, again, after losing Riley, but he was so fucking happy he found it in the tattooed, chain smoking blond man holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments and let me know what you think, beauties! If you have a prompt you'd like me to write a story for, leave it in the comment section and I'll give it my best attempt. Much love!


End file.
